The automotive and transportation industries use elastomeric (rubber-like) materials for a number of underhood or powertrain parts that require elastic properties such as CVJ boots, gaskets, seals, hoses, dampers, etc. These parts require good heat and oil resistance. A number of synthetic polymeric materials have been provided for these applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,494 describes vulcanization of (among others) an elastomeric ethylene/(C1-C4 alkyl) acrylate/(C5 or greater alkyl) acrylate terpolymer in the presence of a peroxide curing system and an antioxidant system that is accelerated by the presence of a butadiene/acrylonitrile polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,180 describes a polymer composition that comprises a crosslinkable or crosslinked blend of (among others) an elastomeric ethylene/(C1-C4 alkyl) acrylate/(C5 or greater alkyl) acrylate terpolymer and a thermoplastic polymer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,472 and 3,904,588 disclose ethylene/acrylic ester/butenedioic acid monoester terpolymers, compounds and vulcanizates thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,669 discloses blends of ethylene/alkyl acrylate dipolymers, neutralized ethylene acid copolymers (ionomers) and organic peroxides, useful for continuous pressureless curing processes.
PCT Application Publication WO05/010059 discloses ethylene copolymers comprising ethylene copolymerized with two different alkyl acrylate comonomers having a balance of heat and oil resistance with lower glass transition temperature ranges.
Trends in the automotive industry require the elastomeric materials used in making automotive parts to have wider ranges (both high and low) of service temperature capabilities and good fluid resistance to meet new performance demands. It is also desirable that these elastomers have improved dynamic fatigue resistance. Such a combination of properties and moderate cost are highly desired.